A Different Hero
by xMidnight Muse
Summary: What happens when a different Pevensie rushes to the rescue and saves Peter from the White Witch? No Incest Implied. Read and Review!


Susan and Lucy watched the Battle of Beruna unfold below them.

They had recently arrived moments before with Aslan and the prisoners from the White Witch's castle. The great lion had just raced down to help the others.

"Do you think we should…?" Lucy started, looking up at her older sister.

"No. I think that if Aslan had wanted us to fight, he would have told us to go down with him" Susan answered with a slight shake of her head, knowing what Lucy had been about to ask.

The two Pevensies turned back to look below, both searching for any sign of their brothers.

Susan's eyes locked almost instantly with where Peter was. She could tell that he was starting to tire, yet more and more creatures seemed to be attacking him.

"Do you see either of them?" Lucy asked nervously, her eyes still searching.

"No" Susan lied, "I don't."

She knew that if Lucy saw Peter, she would get worried and try to go and help him, but there was no chance that Susan was going to allow her little sister to enter a full fledged battle.

She was too young to quite understand how dangerous it really was.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried out, looking relieved.

Susan turned to follow Lucy's gaze and saw her younger brother running up the cliff towards them.

"We have to get out of here" he said instantly, grabbing each of their hands and pulling them away from the battle.

It took a moment, but Susan was able to wrestle her hand out of his grip, causing to stop and look back at her.

"Su, come on" he made a reach for her hand again, but she shook him off before placing her hands on her hips.

"Edmund, what on earth is going on?" she asked him.

"Peter told me to get you two and get back home" he explained, his eyes drifting from her to the battle erupting a few feet behind them.

Susan's face twisted in to a look of offense and disbelief.

"Why that arrogant, fool hearty…of all the things…" she turned back and walked towards the edge of the cliff, her eyes once again searching for her older brother.

"I swear, he is going to get himself killed, acting all high and mighty. He is no king yet, he has no authority to send us back. Thinking he can do this all on his own. That is so typical Peter" she muttered angrily.

Finally, she once again saw the familiar mp of blond hair standing out in the middle of at least half a dozen members of the White Witch's army.

She watched him nervously until she noticed someone else was also watching the eldest Pevensie.

Her eyes wandered about a dozen yards away and saw the White Witch, walking menacingly towards her brother, a sword in one hand and a wand in the other.

Susan looked back to Peter worriedly. He looked tired and out of energy. It seemed to be harder and harder for him to lift his sword with every blow he made or blocked.

She chewed her lip, looking from the Witch to Peter, trying desperately to wrack her brain for a plan.

Susan's thoughts finally rested on the wand. If she could get rid of that wand, Peter would be certain to have a much better, and much fairer, chance of winning.

She turned back to Edmund and took his sword from the sheath in his belt.

"I'm going to need to borrow this for a bit" she told him, after realizing that her arrows would most likely not help her very much in the current situation.

She was about to descend the cliff when she turned back to her siblings again.

"And will you do as you're told for once and please, _please, _don't go down there. Just stay where you are" she begged them, before turning back and sprinting down to the battlefield.

Susan knew from her earlier scouting exactly where the Witch was, and rushed to the spot.

She had no idea how she had moved so fast, but within seconds she found herself closing in on the Witch, a good few yards away from Peter.

The Witch noticed her coming, and raised her wand.

But before she had the chance to do anything, Susan skillfully wielded to sword (well as skillfully as you can for having only handled a sword once, and only really knowing how to use one by watching your brothers train) and brought it down between the tip of the wand, and the place where the Witch was holding it.

The wand broke, and a burst of power pulsated across the field, knocking Susan to the ground, but proving that the witch's more useful weapon was no longer in working order.

The White Witch stared at her broken wand incredulously before looking down at Susan, glaring at her evilly.

She reached down and grabbed Susan's hair, yanking her to a standing position and forcing her to emit a small cry of pain.

"That was quite a mistake, young Daughter of Eve. A mistake that you shall pay greatly for" the Witch sneered into Susan's ear, who was beginning to tremble slightly.

Peter, who had been momentarily relieved of enemy attacks, turned his head to see his younger sister in the clutches of the White Witch.

Before he even had the chance to move, the Witch thrust the now spear-like end of her broken wand into Susan's stomach.

Peter stared at the scene in disbelief as the Witch proceeded to pull the wand slowly out of his sister's stomach, and as it finally left her body, Susan crumpled to the ground in pain.

The Witch then turned to Peter and caught his gaze as she smirked satisfactorily and tauntingly wiped his sister's blood off of her wand on the hem of her dress, never breaking eye contact.

This action made Peter burst into a blind rage, and he felt nothing but the strong desire to kill the Witch, once and for all.

He charged at her, his fatigue and weariness from earlier having completely disappeared.

The two locked in combat, Peter was barely knew what he was doing, only that he wanted the Witch dead.

He was not aware of how long they had been fighting before the White Witch knocked him to the ground, pinning him in place with her sword going through the right arm of his tunic.

He silently cursed whoever had made the tunic for making it out of a fabric so strong, he was unable to rip himself free.

The Witch raised the broken wand again, its tip still shining slightly with the red stain of Susan's blood.

"You're time is up now, young prince" she cooed.

But just as she was about to finish him, great roar erupted across the field.

The Witch looked up, and Peter craned his neck, to see Aslan perched high up on a rock.

"Impossible…" the Witch mused, just as Alan pounced on her.

Peter took the opportunity and raised his left arm and grasped the hilt of the sword that kept him on the ground. With a certain amount of effort, he was able to pull it out, and discard it on the field before jolting up and sprinting to where he knew his sister lay.

When he reached her, Peter instantly dropped to the ground and pulled her head to rest in his lap.

"Susan…please, no" he pleaded brushing her hair off of her face.

She looked up at him, trying her best to get her eyes to focus on his face.

"Everything's going to be alright Su, just…just hold on" Peter said, grasping her hand in his.

He felt tears well in his eyes as Susan shook her head solemnly.

"No Peter. It's not. I need you to listen to me" she said hoarsely.

Peter allowed his tears to spill over. He knew what she was doing.

"Peter, you need to take good care of Ed and Lu. They really look up to you, whether you know it or not" she started. Peter shook his head fiercely.

"You stop that Susan Pevensie. You're not going anywhere, you can't" he choked out.

This couldn't be happening.

"Peter please" she begged him quietly.

"Now, don't be so hard on Edmund. There are going to be times when he doesn't need you to play the father figure, but he is going to need you to be his brother. And Lucy, make sure you indulge her every once and awhile, let her have some fun with her big brother"

"Su…" tears were now cascading down his face as he held her closer.

"I love you Peter. You're the best big brother anyone could ever ask for and don't you ever forget it" Susan said, trying her best to sound stern.

"You're going to make a great king"

She let out one final, shaky breath before falling limp in her weeping brother's arms.

Susan Pevensie was dead.

-+-+-

A/N: Ok, so I'm not sure if that was good or not, since I wrote it at like two in the morning. Reviews are as always greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism. Flaming however, is not. I'm considering writing a sequel, but I'm not sure. So let me hear your thoughts!

(And yes, I know the ending line was kind of cheesy, but one's brain does not work so well so early in the morning. I found it difficult to make it not sound like a 5-year-old's writing)

Disclaimer: _A Different Hero _is a work of fanfiction, all canon characters and settings belong to C.S. Lewis, only plot, non-canon characters and non-canon settings in this fiction belong to me.


End file.
